Hidden Truth
by Kaz Gemcity
Summary: "It's over." She said walking away and turning her back on his complaints and his questions. Without a backward glance she stepped out of his life forever. SEQUEL TO TRUER LIES, READ THAT ONE  FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N- Okay, you asked for it. A sequel. I am still not going to tell you who Sarah shot at the end of _Truer Lies_. I don't want to spoil the surprise. Though maybe you will figure it out from this chapter. I will try not to give it away. Or maybe I will try and give it away and see how good at guessing you are. Hmm. It is an interesting thought. How deeply do my readers read into the story that I am telling them? Ha ha, I made a funny. 'Readers read.' Anyway, I guess you guys want me to continue with the story, huh? That's a stupid question. You wouldn't be reading this if you didn't. So I am going to tell it to you. I have some demands first. Well not demands, really. But I would like you to not stop reading if you like the story, not matter what or who I kill. Second please don't kill me, though I do give you permission to send me as much hate mail as you want if you dislike what I have done, which I think you will. That's all. Opps, I think I just gave too much away. Sorry. I'm gonna stop talking, well typing, now and continue with the story. Please read on! Thanks!_**

**_Oh, and a BTW, this doesn't start where the last one left off._**

Present

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath, not shifting under the sheets. Not moving because he knew the feeling of what was being pressed against his head. The barrel of a gun was digging a hole in the base of his skull.

"Shit." He muttered again. He sensed the body behind him smile. That was odd, he didn't remember feeling anyone climb into the bed. He wondered if his lover was okay, but pushed the though from his mind. It was a moot point now. There was a gun to his head and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"Move and I pull the trigger without a second thought." The shooter whispered. It was a girl's voice. Not surprising, given the circumstances. He knew that she would shoot. She had it in her, she had done it before and no doubt she would do it again if that's what it took. He reconized the voice. He knew it the moment she spoke her first word. It was a voice he loved. I voice he knew he would never forget.

"What do you want?" He asked a question that he knew wouldn't be answered. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. His body reacted to her proximity to him.

"You know what I want, sweetie." She kissed him on the cheek before pulling the gun away from his head. The man stood and watched the girl with the gun, wondering if she would shoot him now or later. Guess he would just have to wait and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Sorry this took so long to get up, I have been busy with my other stories. Sorry. I guess you guys want to know who got shot, huh? Will I am going to tell you. Remember- read Truer Lies first, if you haven't already. Thank you! **_

_**Here we go!**_

Seven Days Ago

Everyone froze when the last bullet came flying through the already shattered window. They could hear the police arriving outside, the news-vans right behind them.

All Ziva could hear was screaming. She could not hear the rush of Tony's feet as he rushed to her side, nor the rythmic pound of Judson's as he reached toward her. But Ziva could see. She grit her teeth and forced herself to look around. Once her mouth was closed, there was scilence. The only sounds where Tony's animalistic growels of Judson's heavy breathing.

Ziva tried to push herself up, only to be forced back down by a hand on each shoulder. Tony slapped away Judson's hand, and the fight began again. This time the two men were dancing around Ziva's fallen form.

"Don't you dare touch her." DiNozzo hissed, pushing Mr. Judson against a wall. Judson pushed him away and again knelt to Ziva's side. He slender fingers began to unbutton her dirty shirt. Again DiNozzo pushed his hands away with a rough shove.

"Do you really think now is the best time to do this?" Judson demanded, instead of retaliating. Tony looked up surprised.

"She is going to die, unless she gets medical attention." He continued.

"This is your fault!" DiNozzo told him. Judson rolled his eyes.

"No, Sarah was supposed to shoot you, not her." He said, as if he were talking about the color of the walls.

"Then why the hell is Ziva diying on the floor in the middle of nowhere?" Tony demanded angrily.

"Look around you Anthony! This is not the middle of nowhere, it is an abandonned theater. There are hundreds of police officers and NCIS agents outside. New stations. Press." Judson, yelled at jim, begging him to see the obvious.

"Then what's your angle?" He asked, confused. Mr. Judson sighed.

"Do you think you could interigate me, after we save her life?" He asked, at the end of his patience. Stiffly, Tony nodded. Judson scooped Ziva into his arm, one handed. With his free hand, he applied pressure to the would in Ziva's stomach.

"Here's how it is going to go." Mr. Judson said, as he toed open the door.

"I came in, found Vance dead, and rescued you two. If you don't like that, you can say whatever you want to the press. Frankly, I don't care. There are not going to believe a starved captive over the new director of NCIS."

_**A/N- You like? Please tell me you like! Oh, and about the whole no one being killed thing, I said somebody was shot, not somebody died!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Sorry this took so long. I have been really busy with my other stories. Other than that, I have another announcement to all of my readers. And by all, I mean you, the person reading this right now.**_

_**I am about to be stripped of all my free time. I have sports, school, and extra curiculars. Please don't stop reading my stories, but updates will be sparse. **_

_**Thank you. On with the story!**_

Present

Judson looked at Ziva. She was still holding the gun. It had been more than ten minutes of silence it the gun was still aimed at him. She hadn't lowered it, not that he expected her to. Her eyes eyes were flashing and every few moments her lips twisted down in pain. Her recent wound, no doubt.

"I can't give it to you. You know that." Judson said finally.

"Can't or won't? I gave up everything for this." She snapped, but then the fight left her eyes. No longer was their the flame of revenge in her eyes. Now it was only defeat.

"Hey, Sweetie, you didn't give up everything. You still have me." He said gently, walking slowly to her and taking the gun from Ziva's now limp hand. She pulled away.

"What does that count for? You are a self-centered bastard. The man I love hates me because I walked away from to get revenge _for_ him! All you want is control. NCIS, Mossad, FBI, you have it all now. So do it. Shoot me and shoot Tony. Gibbs is dead, Vance is dead, my father is dead. What else could you take away?" She burst out anger filling her again and giving her energy and purpose.

Judson just shrugged. He could fight her now, kill her now if that was what he wanted. There was nothing Ziva could do about the gunshot that had pierced her side. It would only slow her down, and she would be no match for Judson's reflexes. But that was not what he wanted. It was true what she said. He now had control of NCIS, Mossad, and the FBI, which was what he wanted. But now he found that there there something missing. Even having everything he had been dreaming of, Judson wasn't happy.

"I don't want you dead." He said.

"But you want Tony dead." Ziva pointed out.

"But that would make you unhappy." He answered.

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't know." And it was the truth.

**_A/N- I know this chapter seems a little random, but keep reading, it will explain itself by the end of the story. Which I will be finishing, though it may take some time._**


	4. Chapter 4

Seven Days Ago

"What do you mean, the 'new director of NCIS?'" Tony demanded, his eyes focused on Judson's hand, which was pressing steadily down on Ziva's stomach. Mr. Judson only sneered at him. He quickly abandoned his scorn however.

"She needs help. Now!" He snapped and easily pushed past DiNozzo, who was standing in the doorway. Judson walked smoothly through the door that had, not so long ago, seemed so cruel and imposing. Tony scrambled after Judson's retreating frame. They emerged together from the old studio, into a lot filled with weeds and reporters in equal numbers.

The sun seemed unusually bright to Ziva, after long hours, long days maybe, inside the once beautiful movie stage. She struggled weakly, but was overcome by the urge to close her eyes and just rest a minute. After all, everything was okay now. It had to be. She and Tony were both alive and free from captivity. There was nothing that could hurt them anymore. It was better just to sleep and rest, she decided closing her eyes.

Mr. Judson walked briskly, his pace increasing as the strings of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances, entered his field of vision. The EMTs rushed into action at the sight of blood coating Judson's hands and shirt. With the proper supplies, Ziva's wound was wrapped quickly, and the bleeding slowed and then stopped in a matter of seconds. With their patient stableized, the ambulance slowly pulled away, careful to avoid the throngs of reporters.

Judson slowly washed his hands in the back of another van. He changed out of his blood stained shirt, into a new one handed to him by a young blond with a headset on. Then she disappeared back into the crowd. She looked vaugely familiar to Tony, who had been all but forgotten, and was wandering aimlessly. He couldn't help but think that he had seen the girl before, had talked to her before. DiNozzo could almost hear the ringing bells in her voice, and see the pink under the skin of her cheeks, but the memories were spinning away from him until her could not be sure that he had seen her at all.

"Thank you all for coming here today." Judson began his impormto press-conferance, as if he had planned this, invited the vultures here.

"There has been a terrible sadness here. Leon Vance, Director of NCIS, Navel Criminal Investigative Service, for the past two years has died. The cause of death is still unknown, and his death is being investigated as a possible homicide. One agent was shot and is critical, but stable condition at a local hospital. Her partner was not shot, but did sustain minor injuries. Both are expected to make full recoveries." Mr. Judson spoke carefully and clearly, used to speaking in front of people, though no one had ever seen or heard from him before.

"Two more special agents involved in the case are still missing in action. We have every and all available resource searching for those two men. Thank you. Are there any questions?" He asked steadily, his eyes following Tony's slow progression through the crowd.

"Excuse me." One reporter called out polietly, the only one brave enough to face this seemingly imposing man. A hush fell in the crowd, even Tony stopped and turned to look. There was something compelling in her voice. It demanded attention, yet was not rude.

"Who are you? What position do you hold that gives you the right to share this information? How do we know that you are a reliable source?" Every camera was focused on this woman, another person that no one had ever seen before. Judson looked taken aback, as if he had not expected anyone to ask this. Tony, far out in the throng, bowed his head in a silent prayer. Ziva, falling in and out of awareness in the hospital, made the effort to listen to what may be important information and later useful. Though useful for what, she did not know.

"My name is Daniel Judson, and I will be succeding Leon Vance as Director of NCIS. For more than three years, I have been working behind the scenes with Leon on the inner workings of the relationship between the FBI, Mossad, and NCIS." He said. DiNozzo's head snapped up, he had never heard Judson's first name before.

"Daniel Judson." He and Ziva similtaneously tried the name out on their tongues. Then the moment was over. Tony slipped from the lot, into the forest, and Ziva was pulled into emergency surgery to remove the bullet.

Slowly, DiNozzo scaled a shorter tree, where he would be able to see, but not be seen. For a moment, he relaxed, and took a tally of what hurt. His shoulder was pulled out, and at least one finger was broken, maybe a sprained or twisted ankle, plus lots of bumps and bruises. All in all, he'd had worse.

Back in front of the reporters, the blond girl rushed up to Judson. Hand over the mouthpiece on her headset, she whispered furiously in his ear. Again Tony felt that he knew her. Judson, however, just nodded calmly and loudly cleared his throat. Immediately the attention was once again focused on him.

"I have just been informed that the two missing agents have been found. One was shot in the head and appears to have died instantly. The other recieved what seems to be a serious blow to the head with an unidentified object. He is being rushed to the hospital as we speak. That is all the information I have for now. Thank you." The loud wail of a siren accented his words, and no one noticed that Daniel did not ask for questions this time.

DiNozzo certainly did not. He almost fell out of his tree. His only thoughts focused on his team. Gibbs and McGee. Out loud, without even noticing, he spoke the question that everyone wanted the answer to.

"What the hell happened?"

**_A/N- Oh yes I am back! Hell yeah! Thank you all of my patient readers, I love you all!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N- Without my inspiration for this story, the going has been kinda slow. Sorry about that. I do have a plan for this, and I hope you all like it. _**

**_You know the drill - Read TRUER LIES first!_**

Present

"That is exactly my point! You don't know. If even you don't know why you are doing these things, why you are feeling these things, then how are we supposed to? How can we even know how to react?" Ziva demanded, her desperation showing in her voice.

His eyes were as sad as hers. He had everything except for a girl. Jeanne was dead and Ziva didn't want him.

"You can't." He said simply, looking into her eyes and begging her to understand. Ziva turned away from Judson.

"Daniel, we are both in too deep for anything good to come of this." She paused for a moment, spinning back to look into the man's eyes.

"At least not for me anyway." She finished sadly.

"I can give you anything you want. I have it all, except for you!" He exclaimed, not for the first time wondering how she always brought out his true feelings.

"I want you dead." She whispered, head down, eyes glazed. Not waiting for him to respond Ziva turned again and walked away.

Judson watched her leave, but made no attempt to stop her. The door slammed. A tear fell down his face.

"Okay." Daniel raised the gun he had taken from Ziva only minutes ago.

"Okay." And he pulled the trigger.

**_A/N- Yes, I killed the bad guy. I felt bad for him, because Judson isn't really all bad. At least, I don't see him as all bad. Maybe you do, whatever. Thanks for reading. And review!_**


End file.
